Jazz
Jazz (ジャズ, Jazu) is a cool and collected Autobot. Before the war he was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation and analysis, which gave him more freedom and a wider perspective on the world than his good friend Optimus. Though the war has changed much of his life (he is now a skilled and deadly combatant), two things remain constant: his dedication to the friend who is now also his leader Optimus Prime, and the interest he takes in all facets of culture, wherever his travels lead. On Earth, Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. Biography :Voice actor: Troy Baker (English) Prior to the war, Jazz was a long time friend of Optimus Prime and now serves as one of his top lieutenants. Jazz is one of the fastest, most nimble Autobots and is also known for keeping his cool no matter how bad the situation might seem. His known veichle mode is a Cybertronian car. Gallery File:Jazz_vehicle.jpg|Jazz's Cybertronian vehicle mode. File:GW_Jazz.jpg|Jazz's Cybertronian version. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Bulkhead *Ironhide *Cliffjumper *Air Raid *Warpath *Arcee *Jetfire *Jetstorm *other Autobots *Primes **Zeta Prime *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *Maximals *Humans *Rad White *Alexis Thi Dang *Carlos Lopez *Billy *Fred *Seth *Sid *Stella Holley *Shaun *Kicker Jones *Brian Jones *Miranda Jones *Sally Jones *Misha Miramond *Coby Hansen *Bud Hansen *Lori *Amos Hume *Lucy Suzuki *President of the United States *Secretary General of the United Nations *NEST **Mike Franklin **Grant **Hathaway **Quint **Tyber *Amphitrite Family *AllSpark (creator) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Jazz future Jazz] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Draximus Prime *Undermine *Brimstone Rivals *Oil Slick Enemies *Decepticons *Unicron *Scraplets *Predacons Weapons & Abilites Jazz carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Dash and Moleculon Bomb, and has a Grappler when in need higher places. History Past Jazz was one of many Autobots who was captured by the Decepticons and sent to a prison complex inside Kaon. He passed the time in incarceration by doing push ups in his cell, waiting for the day he would be able to break out. That chance came when Optimus, Bumblebee and Sideswipe (who had allowed themselves to be captured) opened all the cells in Kaon during a daring attempted rescue mission of Zeta Prime. Air Raid led the prisoners to transport ships, with which they escaped. He could be seen waving Autobots onto the closest ship through the window from above. After the Decepticons had stolen the energon the Autobots were saving into the Ark, Optimus Prime signs Cliffjumper and Jazz in the armory as they were preparing an investigation mission. Sideswipe took the duo in a drop ship to the Sea of Rust where they explored the ruins, with Cliff managing to save Jazz's life when he was trapped under debris. The pair tracked a distress signal to a huge pit, which Jazz opted to venture into alone. while down there he found himself immediately got into trouble in the form of Insecticons. He escaped by flooding the pit. Exploring further, they found an lake of Super Energon and spotted the huge tower in which Shockwave was conducting his Transwarp experiments. Jazz and Cliffjumper infiltrated the facility, eventually finding Shockwave himself. The Decepticon trapped Cliff behind a force field and Jazz was forced to fight off wave after wave of Insecticons while the other Autobot worked out a way to destroy the base. They escaped just before the place exploded and reported the super energon lake back to Optimus before returning to finish preparing the Ark for launch. After takeoff, the Decepticons attacked the Ark and Jazz responded to a report that Bruticus Maximus was on board. With the help of air strikes from Jetfire and the Aerialbots, Jazz managed to bring down the giant Decepticon. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Category:Martial artists